


Not a Date, Or Is It?

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Midnight Screenings, Star Wars Edition [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Movie Critics, Alternate Universe - Youtubers, M/M, Pining Ben Solo, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Youtuber Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 19:43:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19034368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Poe and Ben see Glass. It’s an interesting experience for more than one reason.





	Not a Date, Or Is It?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MidgardianNerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Author’s Notes: For MidgardianNerd, who suggested this.

Of all the things that had to happen, they were going to a movie together, just the two of them. That being  _Glass._ If not for the nature of the film, Ben could have almost seen this as a first date for the both of them, especially considering that he really...liked Poe. 

“So, would you say that we’re giving our viewers more material?” Poe joked even as they walked into the movie theater. 

“Material? What do you mean?”

”They’ve started thinking we’re a couple,” Poe said. “I mean...I’m not complaining. I just found it interesting.”

“Yeah. Interesting.” Ben wished that he actually had the nerve to actually say that he wanted that to be a reality. If only he wasn’t so shy, really. 

Poe furrowed his brow. “I hope I didn’t, y’know, hurt your feelings.”

”No.” Ben said. “Commenters...see what they want.” Except he had a feeling that they were pretty on the mark this time in terms of what he wanted.

”Weird choice for a date movie,” Poe said, “Assuming anyone brings their date there.”

Ben’s lips twitched. Even that mental image was...definitely something, he’d say that. 

The truth was that ever since he had seen Unbreakable in high school, Ben had been quite taken by the movie. Poe had never seen Unbreakable but was quite taken with Split, saying that James McAvoy had “hit a home run” with his performance. Split had been decent for Ben, but Unbreakable had been better.

Now they were seeing how it all ended.

***

When they discussed the movie, they hadn’t discussed the way Ben’s hand had snaked to hold Poe’s during the more gory bits (Ben wasn’t too fond of gore). They did discuss the random audience member giggling during the movie, which had made Ben quite tense on edge for the wrong reasons.

”I swear, between the one asshole texting during the live action Beauty and the Beast and this, I must attract obnoxious audience members,” Ben grumbled.

”Seriously? When did that happen? The Beauty and the Beast thing that is.”

Ben laughed without humor. “Rey and I were at that movie and some guy was texting somebody throughout the movie. When he knew I could see him.”

”What an asshole.” Poe said. Then, “You actually thought that Split wasn’t up to Unbreakable’s standards if I recall correctly.”

“It was...okay. Sequels typically don’t live up to the original.”

”Back to the Future part II?”

”I see that and raise you the second Pet Sematary. Sequels don’t typically live up to the original.”

“But Split was pretty good,” Poe said.

”It was fine.” Despite himself, Ben couldn’t help but wonder if this would escalate to their first onscreen argument on camera. He didn’t want to be that guy. 

Poe smiled encouragingly. “It’s okay, y’know? I like people who can have a good debate. Well, a good debate that isn’t just flinging poo at each other.”

”Thank you.” Somehow, he cared about what Poe thought, and the idea that Poe wasn’t mad at him was wonderful.

”No problem. Pity about David Dunn, though...”

”Yeah.” Ben sighed. Even that plot twist had left him more than a bit down. Poe squeezed his shoulder lightly, and Ben felt his heart beating faster.

”Hey,” Poe said, “I felt the same way when Kevin died. It’s weird, but I felt sorry for that guy. Makes me grateful my own mother wasn’t like that...”

”You’re not alone,” Ben said. 

They talked about the movie, the trailers they got, and even as they did, Ben couldn’t help but notice that it hadn’t been intended as a date...but damn did his heart beat faster around Poe.

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Night to Remember](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19095853) by [MidgardianNerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/pseuds/MidgardianNerd)




End file.
